Un Beso Tuyo
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Serena se da cuenta que se enamoro de su mejor amigo? y que al parecer él regresa con novia, ¿podrá Serena soportarlo y ocultar que se muere por un beso de su mejor amigo? Universo Alterno, songfic, SyS
1. Un Beso Tuyo

**UN BESO TUYO**

Diclaimer:

Este es un songfic basado en la canción "Un Beso Tuyo" de Ha Ash, es corto, porque así me lo imagine, además a Serena también le toca andar un tanto desesperada por el amor de Seiya ¿no?, bueno espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko pero son usados para hacer nuestro deseo de ver juntos a Seiya y Serena juntos, se aceptan quejas, reclamaciones o comentarios, ahora si espero que lo disfruten, gracias.

 **Un Beso Tuyo**

-¡Serena!

gritó mi madre desde la puerta, todo estaba listo para la fiesta de bienvenida y yo totalmente nerviosa, baje del auto, alise mi vestido nuevo, comprado especialmente para la ocasión, rojo ajustado a mi figura de un solo tirante grueso, estaba algo corto, por lo que mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, pero al final como siempre mi madre lo convenció alegando que ya no era una niña, complete mi atuendo con unas zapatillas de razo igualmente rojas, unos pendientes pequeños, y mi cabello totalmente suelto, quería que él me viera como la mujer que soy ahora, no como aquella chiquilla a la que le gustaba molestar, sé que soy bonita, así que trate de sacarme partido.

Recuerdo cuanto nos reímos

Hicimos pactos de amistad

Cuando nos conocimos

Era tan niña yo y niño tú

 _-Ven pequeña, te presentare a alguien… -Dijo una bella mujer de hermoso cabello negro, tan alta y elegante que la había dejado impresionada- así no te sentirás sola cuando vayas al colegio…_

 _La pequeña niña rubia tímidamente se dejó guiar por la mujer, mientras sus padres la alentaban a ir, así cruzaron la puerta que daba hacia él jardín, eran enorme, arboles a cada orilla, rosas rojas hacia el frente y en una esquina una banca, en ella un niño jugaba en lo que parecía ser un fuerte contra tropas enemigas, o al menos eso es lo que decía aquel niño._

 _-Seiya… ven hijo, te quiero a Serena Tsukino… -dijo la mujer sonriendo al notar que la niña iba tras de ella-_

 _-Mamá… -contesto en tono frustrado al ser interrumpido en su juego- estoy en una guerra contra el general Endimión, quiere conquistar mis tierras y no me dejare…_

 _-De acuerdo, entonces te presentare a la princesa Serena, ella será tu aliada ¿quieres?_

 _-¿Una aliada? –Preguntó no muy convencido- mmm ¿no será una enviada del general para que no le haga daño?_

 _-Podrías averiguarlo… -contesto Neherenia divertida ante las ocurrencias de su hijo-_

 _-Está bien… -salió de debajo de la banca lleno de lodo en su pantalón, al instante que noto la mirada de desaprobación de su madre sonrió como sabía ella no le diría nada- te quiero mucho mami…_

 _-Coqueto… anda ven, mira te presento a la princesa Serena, será tu aliada y compañera en el colegio, pórtate bien y se educado ¿de acuerdo? –Sonrió tomando la mano de la niña para acercarla a su hijo- Serena, te presento al comandante Seiya, él te protegerá de los enemigos…_

 _La pequeña miró por un instante al niño lleno de lodo incluso en su rostro, él la miraba fijamente, no espero mucho para acercarse y tomar su mano._

 _-Princesa Serena… venga vayamos al fuerte, ahí estará a salvo de ese malvado general Endimión… –sin dejarla responder la jalo corriendo para que se escondiera tras la banca-_

 _Para los padres de ambos fue agradable ver que al poco rato los niños jugaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ni que decir que ambos terminaron llenos de lodo, pero eso no importo, las risas en el jardín no habían parado hasta que casi era la hora de partir._

 _-Eres muy extraño Seiya… -Dijo Serena cansada de tanto reír- pero me caes bien_

 _-Tú también me caes bien bombón… -dijo el pequeño un tanto sonrojado sentándose a su lado-_

 _-¿Bombón? –Pregunto arqueando la ceja- me llamo Serena_

 _-Sí, te llamas Serena, pero para mí eres un bombón, y así te voy a decir y si más te aferras a que no lo haga más lo hare… -Sonrió divertido extendiendo su manita hacia ella- ¿amigos?_

 _La pequeña Serena miró su mano, después sus ojos que irradiaban diversión, así que no tardo en estrecharla- Amigos… pero yo no te voy a decir ningún apodo, solo Seiya…_

 _-Seiya está bien Princesa bombón… siempre seré tu amigo y te protegeré…_

 _-Serena, vámonos… es tarde…_

 _-Me tengo que ir Seiya, me gusto jugar contigo, no dejes que el general Endimión te gane, nunca… -Sonrió poniéndose de pie- hasta luego Seiya… -grito mientras corría hacia donde sus padres la esperaban-_

Tan firmemente prometimos

Decirnos siempre la verdad

Pero ya en el camino

Este silencio se volvió mi cruz

 _-Ya no quiero ser tu amiga…_

 _Aquello había dejado al niño asombrado, desde preescolar habían sido amigos, y ahora de pronto ya no quería ser su amiga ¿Qué ocurría ahí?_

 _-No te creo, dime ¿por qué?_

 _Serena guardo silencio, a lo lejos observo a Kakyu, ella era la razón, esa niña la molestaba a cada rato solo porque era la mejor amiga de Seiya, bajo la mirada jugando con sus manitas._

 _-Bombón… -Seiya se acercó a ella y tomo ambas manos- somos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan todo, tu sabes todo de mí, y yo de ti, por eso no te creo…_

 _-Es que… -murmuró derramando unas lágrimas- tal vez puedas encontrar otras amigas mejores que yo, todos se burlan de mi por ser llorona y siempre saco malas calificaciones y tu…_

 _-Y yo soy tu amigo, dime ¿alguna vez me reído de ti? –En respuesta Serena negó- entonces nada más importa ¿de acuerdo?, prométeme que siempre me dirás lo que te pasa y lo que sientes_

 _-Está bien Seiya… -dijo limpiándose las mejillas-_

 _-Así está mejor, ahora anda vamos a jugar y después te ayudare a estudiar y así no sacaras malas notas…_

Al darme cuenta fue muy tarde

Dentro de mí estabas tú

-Seiya… -Murmuró mientras acariciaba con delicadeza una de las tantas rosas que parecían se había engalanado para la ocasión-

-Pero que bello bombón es lo que mis ojos ven…

Aquella voz la sorprendió a la vez la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, lentamente volteo encontrándose con él, alto, apuesto, con esa sonrisa que la atormentaba día a día, esos ojos que la miraban de una forma intensa y dulce a la vez.

-Seiya… -sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo siendo inmediatamente correspondida-

-Bombón…

Ella no podía hablar, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, los mensajes, las cartas –petición expresa de ella pues quería ver al menos su letra dedicada a su bombón- las videollamadas eran nada en ese momento en que por fin volvía a abrazarlo, cuatros años habían pasado desde que lo viera marcharse para estudiar.

-Bombón… ¿estas llorando? –Suavemente la tomo de los hombros para separarla y poder observar su rostro-

-Es que estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo…

-Pero si solo había ido a estudiar, no era para siempre –le sonrió limpiando sus mejillas- además ¿no cuentan todos los medios de comunicación que teníamos para estar en contacto?

-Sí, pero no era lo mismo, te extrañe mucho –dijo volviendo a abrazarlo-

-Y yo a ti bombón… -murmuró abrazándola después de besar su frente-

-Con que aquí estas y muy bien acompañado… -dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas-

-Rei… mira te presento a mi mejor amiga Serena Tsukino, ¿a poco no es hermosa?

Aquello sin duda sorprendió a Serena, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Qué hacía ahí y además le hablaba con tanta confianza?

-Sí, es muy hermosa, mucho gusto Serena, soy Rei Hino, amiga y compañera de Seiya en la universidad, supongo que ya te conto que trabajaremos juntos, abriremos nuestro propio bufete de arquitectura…

Serena la miró, era hermosa, alta, un hermoso cabello negro, si no se equivocaba era del tipo de mujeres que a Seiya siempre le habían gustado y no pudo evitar sentir celos- No, no me había contado… -dijo con seriedad volteando a ver al que se suponía era su amigo y el que nunca le guardaría ningún secreto y con el que compartiría todo- me alegro por los dos, ahora si me disculpan, tengo una llamada que hacer… -Sin esperar se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel jardín-

-Bombón… -Estuvo a punto de tomarla del brazo pero fue interrumpido por Rei-

-Vamos Seiya adentro te están buscando… -dijo tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo dentro-

No existe tiempo perfecto

Ni tampoco lugar

Nada que haga más fácil

Lo que vas a escuchar

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

-Te odio, te odio, te odio… -repetía una y otra vez caminando de un lado al otro en el pequeño baño, el lugar que le había servido para ocultarse de esa velada tan extraña, en toda la noche aquella mujer no se había separado de él, y mientras tanto ella solo los veía conteniendo sus celos, solo quería irse y no volver a verlo jamás, aunque el solo hecho de pensar en no verlo le dolía- tonto… -se miró al espejo- tonta tu Serena, no tienes por qué ponerte así, no es nada tuyo, solo tu amigo, aunque… sientas que no puedes estar más sin él, si es feliz debes alegrarte ¿no lo crees?

Confieso ya estoy cansada

No me quiero frenar

Y necesito gritar

Lo que no puedo evitar

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

Lo vio alejarse con aquella chica, la curiosidad y los celos eran demasiados para contenerse, así los siguió, lejos de la gente platicaban y parecían muy íntimos, se preguntaba si Seiya alguna vez había sentido celos de alguno de sus ex novios.

Un nuevo amor cada verano

Y tu hombro siempre estuvo ahí

Era lo cotidiano

Aún era niña yo y crecías tú

 _-Te dije no me gustaba ese tipo bombón… -dijo observando desde lejos al que había sido el novio de su amiga y ahora del brazo de otra chica-_

 _-Ya no es necesario que me lo digas Seiya… -dijo con tristeza volteándose- no quiero estar aquí, vámonos…_

 _-Nada de eso, tu no hiciste nada malo, el que fue un idiota es ese tipo, así que sonríe y disfruta de esta tarde en la playa… -dijo tomando su mano- ¿acaso no estoy contigo?, ¿Qué más necesita un hermoso bombón para sonreír?_

 _Ante aquellas palabras no pudo seguir triste, Seiya siempre estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba- Estas loco… pero me caes bien…_

 _-¿Solo te caigo bien? –preguntó fingiéndose ofendido- un día no querrás estar sin mí y ya veremos si solo te caigo bien…_

 _-Vanidoso… -dijo en respuesta abrazándolo con fuerza- gracias Seiya, por siempre estar conmigo_

 _-No tienes nada que agradecer bombón, siempre seré tu amigo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso…_

Fue tanto andar equivocada

Cuando tan cerca estabas tú

No existe tiempo perfecto

Ni tampoco lugar

Nada que haga más fácil

Lo que vas a escuchar

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

-Si claro, "siempre será tu amigo" –murmuró con molestia y tristeza a la vez, algo que inequívocamente había conocido con su muy querido amigo- será mejor que me vaya… -se dijo a sí misma, estaba por hacerlo cuando vio que aquella chica abrazaba a Seiya y buscaba besarlo, esa sería la gota que derramara el vaso, no lo pensó, solo actuó por impulso o tal vez por coraje, con paso firme y decidido se acercó a la pareja- Seiya, tenemos que hablar…

-Bombón… -murmuró confundido ante su tono de voz- Rei, me disculpas, tengo que hablar con Serena…

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes, no te olvides que prometiste enseñarme tu lugar favorito… -dijo regalándole un pequeño guiño- no me lo entretengas mucho ¿si Serena?

-No, claro que no, solo será un momento y después… será todo tuyo… -dijo desviando la mirada-

La morena solo sonrió ante su respuesta y se alejó de la pareja.

-Que ocurre Serena, pareces molesta –dijo tratando de tomar su mano-

El que le dijera Serena en lugar de bombón le demostraba que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos y eso le dolía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ese era el momento que no imagino y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo.

Confieso ya estoy cansada

No me quiero frenar

Y necesito gritar

Lo que no puedo evitar

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

Estoy loca por un beso

-Vamos Serena, no estés enojada, pensaba decirte lo del bufete cuando te viera, y…

-¿Y qué Seiya? –pregunto con molestia- mira no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo para que puedas ir con tu novia, solo quería que supieras que estoy muy feliz por volver a verte, por ver cuánto has crecido como persona, que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero que lo mejor será que no te vuelva a ver, ya que no quiero que esa chica se moleste y piense cosas que no…

-Que no son… -Seiya sonrió tomando su mano- bombón, no empieces, te conozco, eso no es lo que querías decir, ¿no se supone que somos amigos?, y los amigos no se ocultan nada…

-Basta Seiya, no eres mi amigo, no te quiero como amigo, te odio… -dijo zafando su mano con fuerza- esta vez es en serio, no te quiero volver a ver, vete y no vuelvas, no me llames, no me escribas, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti… -decía entre lágrimas de frustración y tristeza-

-Bombón… pero…

-Estoy cansada Seiya, cansada de que me veas como solo una chiquilla llorona, que me veas como solo una amiga, tu mejor amiga… desde que te conocí no hay nada que te haya ocultado, sabes todo de mí y yo, yo pensé que sabía todo de ti, que entre nosotros no había secretos, pero si los hay, esa chica es tu novia, y nunca me dijiste nada, si, de haber sabido nunca hubiera venido a recibirte, pero como siempre Serena es tan tonta que nunca entiende nada…

Cada secreto mío fue tuyo

Y nada sería mejor que ser tuya

-Para… -murmuró Seiya mirándola ya no como lo había hecho hasta ese momento- deja de decir esas cosas, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y no tienes que ponerte así, ya te había hablado de Rei, nos conocimos en la universidad y ella…

-No, tu para, no quiero saber de tus aventuras con ella, no quiero saber si es que has estado con alguna otra mujer, no quiero saber si te has enamorado, no quiero saber si te vas a casar con ella, si van a vivir juntos, si van a tener tres hijos y un perro, no quiero saber nada mas de ti Seiya Kou, esta amistad termina ahora, vete con ella y no me busques más…

No existe tiempo perfecto

Ni tampoco lugar

Pero esto quema muy hondo

Y hoy lo vas a escuchar

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

-¿Por qué actúas así Serena?, estás hablando incoherencias, ¿Cuál aventura?, ¿Cuál boda?, hijos, perros, ¿de qué tonterías estás hablando?

-Sí, anda dime tonta, ya sé que lo soy, soy una tonta por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde del amor que siento por ti y… -al instante se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba tan enojada y frustrada y que no pudo evitar confesar su mayor y único gran secreto-

Seiya la miró fijamente sin saber bien a bien que hacer- ¿El amor que sientes por mí?

-Yo… yo te odio… no quiero volver a verte jamás… -dijo dándose media vuelta-

-Cásate conmigo…

Aquellas dos simples y sencillas palabras la hicieron detenerse, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-Escuchaste bien Serena… -dijo caminando hasta detenerse detrás de ella- cásate conmigo, has de mi vida una locura bombón, porque te he entregado el corazón desde que éramos niños, a nadie que no fuera a mi mejor amiga le confiaría mi corazón, mi vida, mi ser…

-Deja de jugar… -dijo sin moverse, aquella debía ser una broma, una broma muy cruel- tu no sientes nada más porque mí que no sea amistad, ahora ve con Rei, y déjame tranquila…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres bombón? –Preguntó muy cerca de su oído-

-Yo…

-¿Acaso no quieres que bese?, ¿no quieres saber lo que es un beso del gran Seiya Kou?, descubrir los fuegos artificiales que estallarían en tu cabeza, descubrir el dulce sabor de un beso, que sea yo quien te enseñe lo que es amar de verdad…

Serena se quedó totalmente petrificada, ese malvado había leído lo más íntimo de su diario, lo que había escrito la tarde que se descubrió pensando en Seiya como el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, él sabía que estaba enamorada de él y lo había ocultado.

-Tu… -volteo a verlo, dispuesta a propinarle la más fuerte de sus bofetadas-

-Shh… -Sonrió coquetamente tomando su mano y acercándola hacia él- también te amo bombón, y no sabes cómo me he contenido por no hacer tu deseo realidad, pero ahora no hay nada que nos lo impida…

Ya todo tiene sentido

No me quiero frenar

Y necesito gritar

Lo que no puedo evitar

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

Respiró profundamente, nerviosa, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía tan aprisa que estaba segura él también lo sentiría.

-Te amo Serena Tsukino, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, aquella hermosa niña de coletas, con una mirada traviesa y a la vez tan tímida, me has tenido loco por ti bombón, muerto de celos, y de alguna forma tenía que desquitarme, Rei, solo es mi amiga y sabe lo mucho que te amo, y me ayudo a que dieras por fin el paso que faltaba, porque si tú eres fuerte y afrontas lo que sientes por mi yo también podré hacerlo…

-Eres un… me engañaste, jugaste conmigo, te burlaste de mi… te odio, te odio…

-Y yo te amo… -dijo con una sonrisa seductora al tiempo que la abrazaba hacia él y la besaba por fin calmando así las ansias y deseos de hacerlo después de tantos años de amistad, de ver como los chicos se desvivían por su hermoso bombón-

Fuegos artificiales eran poco para toda aquella gama de sensaciones que le estallaban en la cabeza, sus labios, su forma de besarla era nada en comparación a lo que alguna vez había imaginado y deseado, por fin por lo que tanto enloquecía había de realizarse.

-Seiya… -murmuró al separarse un poco de sus labios-

-Bombón… ahora quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa y a cambio no tendrás solo un beso, tendrás todo de mí y yo tendré todo de ti… -dijo coquetamente buscando su oído y en medio de una sonrisa continuo- porque si por un beso te has vuelto loca imagina todo lo demás…

Estoy loca por un beso tuyo

¿Fin?

Notas de autora:

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado este corto songfic, hoy si me sentí inspirada, ojala pueda saber lo que les hizo sentir a ustedes lectoras, y lo que opinan al respecto.

¿Por qué no cerré el fic con un "fin"?, sencillo porque mientras escribía más cosas salían y no sé si les gustaría un segundo capítulo, porque está claro que Seiya nos guardó muchas cosas, esos sentimientos por Serena que nunca confeso y sobre todo ¿habrá aceptado casarse?, no lo sé, me agrado cerrar el fic con una frase picara de nuestro amado Seiya, en fin espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber su opinión. Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego.

 **Atentamente**

 **Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	2. Cuidarte el Alma

CUIDARTE EL ALMA

Diclaimer:

Segundo capítulo de lo que pretendía ser solo un songfic, este está basado en la canción "Cuidarte el Alma" de Chayanne, ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que Serena confesara su amor?, bueno espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko pero son usados para hacer nuestro deseo de ver juntos a Seiya y Serena juntos, se aceptan quejas, reclamaciones o comentarios, ahora si espero que lo disfruten, gracias.

Capítulo 2

CUIDARTE EL ALMA

 _Simplemente no podía dejar de caminar de un lado al otro, a mi mente venían una y otra vez todas aquellas veces que estuve a punto de decirle lo que sentía, y que jamás pude hacerlo, no por cobardía, al contrario, guardarme los sentimientos que tenia por ella era lo más valiente que había hecho en toda mi vida, porque guardar mi amor por ella era algo titánico, porque la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi, aunque en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba amar_

 _Aun recuerdo aquella ocasión que de casualidad encontré su diario, sé perfectamente que no debí leerlo, pero lo hice y no me arrepiento, descubrí la hermosa mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo, reí y llore cuando leí todo lo que escribía de mi, ¿y entonces por qué no le dije nada?, fácil, aun éramos jóvenes, ella una señorita que se dejaba impresionar por cualquier chico, y yo ya era un hombre enamorado, ella debía crecer, madurar el sentimiento que tenía por mi, o de lo contrario nuestra amistad hubiera terminado, me fui con la firme idea de volver y confesarle mi amor , tener algo mas que sueños para ofrecerle, ser un hombre capaz de poder darle la vida que ella merecía, cumplir cada uno de sus sueños pero sobre todo estar en su vida como el hombre que amara y no solo como el amigo incondicional que siempre estaría a su lado._

Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,

Tú dormida entre mis brazos

Y mirarte en el silencio

-¿Aun estas nervioso? –Preguntó la morena al ver que estaba tan entretenido mirando por la ventana-

-Sí, demasiado, es aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba… -Dijo sonriendo al ver que se detenía a mitad del jardín-

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo así- Tendrás que seguirme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero quejas…

-Es que no estoy seguro, bombón no es así, te aseguro que saldrá corriendo…

-O tal vez se arme de valor y te confiese lo que siente, o tal vez entonces ella no merezca a alguien como tu…

Seiya volteo y le sonrió- Soy yo el que no merece a alguien como ella, ahora iré a saludar a mi hermoso bombón… te espero abajo… -sin esperar mas salió al encuentro de su bombón, mientras se acercaba no podía dejar de mirarla, tan hermosa, tan mujer, ataviada con aquel vestido rojo supo de inmediato que había sido el centro de atención de todos, una bella mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, a cada paso que daba no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que seria verla dormir y despertar entre sus brazos, claro si es que la vida era buena con él y le permitía poder vivir con ella el resto de su existencia-

 _No hubo día desde que partiera que no me preguntara, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Me recordaría? ¿Alguien conquistaría su adorable y dulce corazón?, maldición, mil preguntas cruzaban mi mente cada que pensaba en ella y tenía la necesidad de verla, y me conformaba con solo soñar con ella, ya sea dormido o despierto no había minuto de mi vida que no la pensara, Dios, como la amo._

Sólo pudiera dibujarte

Una escena de mis sueños

Donde siempre estás presente

 _Vaya, no pensé ser recibido de esta forma, es agradable, sentir su aroma, su calor, cada curva perfecta de su si muy perfecto cuerpo, me enloquece. La hermosa niña de coletas, ahora tiene una hermosa cara angelical y sensual a la vez, su hermoso cabello rubio es tan sedoso que es fascinante sentir el suave roce en mis manos, Serena, mi hermosa Serena, de hermosos ojos de cielo que pueden llevarme al paraíso con solo una de sus miradas, te amo Serena._

Con sólo tenerte aquí

Decirte lo que yo siento

 _La tomo de los hombros, puedo sentir que tiembla, pero ¿por qué?, Dios, es tan bella, sus labios tan tentadores, su mirada tan dulce, esa pequeña sonrisa que se asoma tras sus lágrimas, nada en ella a cambiado y sin embargo la veo tan diferente, quiero transmitirle lo que siento por ella, que vea en mis ojos mi amor por ella, que me vuelve loco cuando dice de esa forma "Seiya", si tan solo ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, que estuviera loca de amor por mí, del mismo modo en que yo estoy loco de amor por ella_ \- "Esta noche bombón, esta noche será decisiva en nuestras vidas"

Es que me gusta tu cara,

Me gusta tu pelo

Soñar con tu voz cuando dices que te quiero

Me gusta abrazarte,

Perderme en tu aroma

Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo

-¿Otra vez viendo esa fotografía? –Preguntó Rei al dejar caer los libros frente a él- de tanto verla se va a gastar…

-No importa, tengo más en la habitación, ¿ya te conté que es capaz de comer tres helados de chocolate ella sola y no convidarme ni una pequeña cucharada?

Suspiró con fingido cansancio- Si, y que tú eres capaz de comprar tres más solo para ti y para darle tentación… si sigues haciendo eso la pondrás como un globo de cantoya…

-Y entonces yo también me pondré igual y ambos volaremos por el cielo estrellado… -dijo divertido- no sé cómo haces para soportarme Rei…

-Algún día me cobrare cada uno de los momentos en que me aburres con tanta platica de Serena Tsukino… -dijo sentándose frente a él mirándolo con atención- ya hablando en serio Seiya, en vacaciones deberías ir y hablar con ella, confesar ese "te amo" que dices cuando terminas de hablar con ella…

-Lo hare Rei, pero aun no, lo hare cuando sea el hombre digno de estar a su lado, solo entonces…

Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca

Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca

Cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma

Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma

 _La mire alejarse, deseaba correr a su lado, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba, pero Rei tenía razón, debía esperar un poco más, mi bombón, es la primera vez que la veo así, ¿celosa?, si, celosa, no son ideas mías, mi hermoso y bello bombón esta celoso._

 _Durante toda la noche no dejo de mirar a Rei como si fuera su peor enemiga, debo decir que Rei es muy bella y tal vez si yo no amara a Serena como la amo me habría fijado en ella, pero tal vez no me hubiera correspondido, ahora está felizmente enamorada de mi mejor amigo Darien y hacen linda pareja, es una lástima que él no hubiera podido venir, supongo que eso calmaría las miradas asesinas de mi hermoso bombón._

Como despertar en la distancia

Sin tu piel junto a la mía

Amando tú fotografía

 _Y de pronto mi dulce bombón ¿me grita?, vaya si me caso con ella ¿Qué clase de vida loca me espera a su lado?, oculto una sonrisa ante mis propios pensamientos, Dios, está furiosa, celosa, si, no son imaginaciones mías, está muriendo de celos._

-Bombón… pero…

-Estoy cansada Seiya, cansada de que me veas como solo una chiquilla llorona, que me veas como solo una amiga, tu mejor amiga… desde que te conocí no hay nada que te haya ocultado, sabes todo de mí y yo, yo pensé que sabía todo de ti, que entre nosotros no había secretos, pero si los hay, esa chica es tu novia, y nunca me dijiste nada, si, de haber sabido nunca hubiera venido a recibirte, pero como siempre Serena es tan tonta que nunca entiende nada…

-Para… -murmuró Seiya mirándola ya no como lo había hecho hasta ese momento- deja de decir esas cosas, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y no tienes que ponerte así, ya te había hablado de Rei, nos conocimos en la universidad y ella…

-No, tu para, no quiero saber de tus aventuras con ella, no quiero saber si es que has estado con alguna otra mujer, no quiero saber si te has enamorado, no quiero saber si te vas a casar con ella, si van a vivir juntos, si van a tener tres hijos y un perro, no quiero saber nada mas de ti Seiya Kou, esta amistad termina ahora, vete con ella y no me busques más…

Podemos mandar besos con el viento,

Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo

Contar un día más

 _Verla discutiendo de esa forma, me sorprendió, sus ojos irradian algo que por poco no logro reconocer, tantos años de amistad no han sido en vano, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, se que cuando está nerviosa juega con sus manos, se mece en sus talones, muerde su labio al intentar controlar las ganas de llorar, baja la mirada cuando no quiere que la vean con lastima, esa pequeña rubia inocente y dulce se robó mi corazón._

-¿Por qué actúas así Serena?, estás hablando incoherencias, ¿Cuál aventura?, ¿Cuál boda?, hijos, perros, ¿de qué tonterías estás hablando?

-Sí, anda dime tonta, ya sé que lo soy, soy una tonta por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde del amor que siento por ti y… -al instante se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba tan enojada y frustrada y que no pudo evitar confesar su mayor y único gran secreto-

Seiya la miró fijamente sin saber bien a bien que hacer- ¿El amor que sientes por mí?

-Yo… yo te odio… no quiero volver a verte jamás… -dijo dándose media vuelta-

-Cásate conmigo…

 _Bien, lo dije, el momento de la verdad había llegado, me ama, mi corazón latió tan fuerte, quería abrazarla, besarla, hacer realidad su pequeña fantasía y yo hacer realidad el sueño de mi vida, Serena Tsukino, no, más bien Serena Kou._

-Escuchaste bien Serena… -dijo caminando hasta detenerse detrás de ella- cásate conmigo, has de mi vida una locura bombón, porque te he entregado el corazón desde que éramos niños, a nadie que no fuera a mi mejor amiga le confiaría mi corazón, mi vida, mi ser…

-Deja de jugar… -dijo sin moverse, aquella debía ser una broma, una broma muy cruel- tu no sientes nada más porque mí que no sea amistad, ahora ve con Rei, y déjame tranquila…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres bombón? –Preguntó muy cerca de su oído-

-Yo…

 _Cerré los ojos, aspire su aroma, solo una palabra, una sola palabra y sería el hombre más feliz del universo._

-¿Acaso no quieres que bese?, ¿no quieres saber lo que es un beso del gran Seiya Kou?, descubrir los fuegos artificiales que estallarían en tu cabeza, descubrir el dulce sabor de un beso, que sea yo quien te enseñe lo que es amar de verdad…

 _Leer su diario me costara muy caro, pero bueno, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea necesario con tal de escuchar de su boca cada una de esas palabras escritas en esas páginas, y mejor aún, escribir una nueva historia, ambos, juntos, unidos para toda la vida, la escucho chasquear la lengua, oculto mi diversión al verla voltear, está furiosa._

-Tu… -volteo a verlo, dispuesta a propinarle la más fuerte de sus bofetadas-

-Shh… -Sonrió coquetamente tomando su mano y acercándola hacia él- también te amo bombón, y no sabes cómo me he contenido por no hacer tu deseo realidad, pero ahora no hay nada que nos lo impida…

 _No me dijo nada, no supe si eso sea buena señal, pero pude sentir como temblaba, claro que me ama tanto como yo a ella, que maravilloso era sentirla entre mis brazos, así quiero que este siempre, a mi lado, como debió ser._

-Te amo Serena Tsukino, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, aquella hermosa niña de coletas, con una mirada traviesa y a la vez tan tímida, me has tenido loco por ti bombón, muerto de celos, y de alguna forma tenía que desquitarme, Rei, solo es mi amiga y sabe lo mucho que te amo, y me ayudo a que dieras por fin el paso que faltaba, porque si tú eres fuerte y afrontas lo que sientes por mi yo también podré hacerlo…

-Eres un… me engañaste, jugaste conmigo, te burlaste de mi… te odio, te odio…

-Y yo te amo… -dijo con una sonrisa seductora al tiempo que la abrazaba hacia él y la besaba por fin-

 _Sentir sus labios entre los míos era lo mejor que había podido sentir en la vida, eran suaves, dulces, delicados, y de pronto una perfecta sincronía al besarnos, ¿esto era morir y renacer en el paraíso?, la abrace más hacia mí, su cálido y frágil cuerpo envuelto entre mis brazos, y ese pequeño y sutil gemido que escapo de ella fue música para mis oídos y mis sentidos._

Con sólo tenerte aquí...

No sabes lo que me faltas...

-Seiya… -murmuró al separarse un poco de sus labios-

-Bombón… ahora quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa y a cambio no tendrás solo un beso, tendrás todo de mí y yo tendré todo de ti… -dijo coquetamente buscando su oído y en medio de una sonrisa continuo- porque si por un beso te has vuelto loca imagina todo lo demás…

Al instante se sonrojo- Tonto, que cosas dices…

-Solo digo lo mismo que tú estás pensando, ¿acaso me dirás que no te gustaron mis besos?, si es así entonces devuélvemelos… -dijo divertido buscando volver a besarla-

-Alto ahí Seiya Kou… -Dijo colocando la mano sobre su boca- no más besos hasta la boda…

 _No pude evitar sonreír, ¿acaso pensaba que con un beso bastaría para saciar mi sed de ella?, aun así la abrace y bese sus mejillas bellamente sonrojadas._

-Te hare la mujer más feliz del universo mi hermoso bombón… te lo juró, no sabes cómo soñaba con este momento…

-Seiya, te amo, te amo tanto… -murmuró con lágrimas de felicidad- quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes, no soportaría perderte, eres mi imperfecta perfecta mitad…

Sonrió besando su cabello- Mi perfecta imperfecta bombón… ¿sabes?, ya no quiero volver a la fiesta, ¿escapas conmigo?, quiero ser egoísta y guardar esta felicidad solo para nosotros dos…

-Sí, vamos, yo también quiero estar contigo, escapar a cualquier parte del mundo donde quieras que estemos, ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo…

-¿Desperdiciado?, nada de eso bombón, solo dejamos que el tiempo nos ayudara a madurar y hacer fuerte este amor, hizo nuestra amistad inquebrantable, superamos la distancia, convivimos con otras personas y ahora estaremos juntos…

 _Le sonreí como pensé jamás llegaría a hacerlo, con todo el amor que siento por ella, tome su mano, la bese y la jale para que comenzáramos a correr hacia donde estaba el auto de mi padre, por suerte sé dónde esconde las llaves, siempre lo supe aunque él juraba que las escondía muy bien de su loco hijo, la ayude a subir, acomode su cinturón para enseguida subir yo y manejar a donde la vida o más bien a donde ambos fuéramos solo nosotros dos._

-Vamos a mi casa… -Dijo con algo de sonrojo-

-¿A tu casa? –Preguntó extrañado- pero… todos están en la fiesta y… oh… bombón

-No digas nada, solo maneja… -Dijo ocultando una sonrisa fijando la mirada en las calles que iban dejando atrás-

 _Y como ella lo ordeno, ya no dije nada, solo la vi de reojo, se ve tan dulce, tan hermosa, está nerviosa, sus finas y delicadas manos juegan entre sí, no quise decir nada para no interrumpir sus pensamientos, eso fue algo que aprendí a hacer con el tiempo, a darle su espacio, saber escuchar, respetar sus silencios y las interminables horas de platica de todo lo que hizo en el día. Cuando llegamos a su casa me di cuenta que nada había cambiado, las hermosas jardineras de su balcón ahora estaban repletas de rosas de todos colores, sonreí al tiempo que la ayudaba a bajar._

-Compraste más rosas…

-Sí, aún recuerdo cuando dijiste que el balcón de la princesa Serena debía estar decorado con rosas y eso hice

-Pues princesa Serena, su balcón es maravilloso… -Dijo atrayéndola hacia él- ahora… ¿me permitiría conocer sus aposentos?

Se sonrojo a más no poder, bajo la mirada apenada pero aun así asintió.

-Que bella… -murmuró tomando su mentón para hacer que lo viera- no pasara nada que no quieras que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… -murmuró suspirando sutil, tomo su mano para hacer que la siguiera hacia la casa, sin decirle más, estaba muy nerviosa, pero era algo que quería hacer, entregarse por primera vez al hombre que amaba y que mejor noche que esa en que se habían confesado su amor y que por fin había sido valiente al decir en voz alta lo que sentía por él-

-Todo sigue igual… -murmuró al entrar a la casa y observar la decoración tan hogareña que tenía mamá Ikuko- cuantos recuerdos…

-Ya sabes cómo es mamá… -dijo con una sutil sonrisa, habían subido las escaleras y ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de su dormitorio- Seiya… yo…

-Shhh… -Sonrió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios- yo también lo deseo bombón… eres la mujer que amo, es lógico que desee sentir su sedosa piel, tú me amas y sé que también lo deseas, así que no digas más por favor, déjame disfrutar de esta maravillosa noche, entre tus brazos… -Sin dejar de mirarla se acercó a sus labios besándola apenas, con suavidad-

 _Serena trato de encontrar la manija de la puerta tras su espalda, había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de aquellos pequeños y suaves besos que Seiya le daba, no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando escucho el "clic" de la puerta al abrirse. Él tan solo la abrazo buscando profundizar aquel beso mientras la hacía que entraran a la habitación, cada paso dado con calma, sin prisas._

Es que me gusta tu cara,

Me gusta tu pelo

Soñar con tu voz cuando dices que te quiero

Me gusta abrazarte,

Perderme en tu aroma

Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo

 _Acaricie suavemente su rostro, sintiendo la tersura de sus sonrojadas mejillas, mi boca buscaba tener acceso a la suya, degustar su dulce sabor, la calidez de sus labios, la escuche suspirar, si soy sincero conmigo mismo había deseado tanto este momento, pero debía ser paciente con ella, podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba, temblaba entre mis brazos._

-Creo que será mejor poner seguro… -dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro sonrojado del amor de su vida- listo… ahora mi hermoso bombón, déjame consentirte como tú te lo mereces… -le sonrió coquetamente antes de cargarla y caminar hacía su cómoda cama- ¿lunas y conejos?, muy sexy y romántico…

Sonrió sonrojada, tanto por lo que dijo como por lo que aquel beso le hizo sentir- De saber que esta noche el hombre que amo estaría en mi casa y en mi cama hubiera preparado todo…

-Qué bueno que no lo hiciste, esto lo hace aún más espontaneo… -Dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella acariciando su mejilla- me gustas Serena, me gustas por completo, con cada uno de tus defectos y con cada una de tus virtudes, eso te hace mi mujer perfecta… -Y sin dejarla responder volvió a tomar sus labios entre los suyos degustándolos como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo-

Serena ya no pudo decir más, Seiya la besaba con una mezcla de nerviosismo, ansiedad, amor, desesperación, era algo tan adictivo y tan embriagante que de pronto se encontró flotando entre sus brazos o al menos eso es lo que ella sentía, pero tan solo había sido que Seiya la había cargado para recostarla suavemente en la cama.

 _De pronto ya estaba casi sobre ella, había sido el beso más hermoso, romántico, apasionado y erótico de mi vida, mis manos cobraron vida propia, vagaron ansiosas por su cuerpo, descubriendo cada curvatura, las detenía justo donde sentía su piel sedosa, la acariciaba, sin dejar de besarla pude sentir los primeros atisbos de la pasión en ella, pequeños gemidos que yo felizmente devoraba en sus labios, Serena Tsukino me estaba volviendo loco de deseo._

 _Sus manos tímidamente recorrieron mi espalda, era la sensación más ardiente, sus manos eran fuego para mí, tanto tiempo soñando con esto y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad, era tan hermosa, bese con ternura su nariz y ella me sonrió, entre pequeños besos por su rostro logre encontrar el cierre de ese hermoso vestido que sin duda se había vuelto en el cuerpo de mi amada bombón un arma mortal._

-Necesitare tu ayuda princesa… -murmuró mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre-

-Por supuesto… -Respondió subiendo las manos para desabotonar cada botón de su camisa, con una tímida sonrisa observo el cuerpo de Seiya que poco a poco iba quedando al descubierto-

Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca

Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca

Cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma

Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma

-¿Te gusta lo que ves bombón? –Preguntó deleitándose de la suavidad de su costado al abrir por completo el cierre-

-Si… -murmuró sonrojada-

-Dios bombón, me vuelves loco con tu sonrisa, tu mirada, ese sonrojo en tus mejillas, el suave roce de tus dedos sobre mi piel, no sé quién de los dos está más loco por el otro… pero debo decir que eres la más perfecta criatura sobre la faz de la tierra, eres mi rayo de sol, mi luz, mi inspiración… eres todo bombón, todo…

 _No pude más, volví a besarla, necesitaba saciar mi sed de ella, de sus labios, de su dulce sabor, está completamente loco de amor, y así se lo demostré, en medio de aquel nuevo abrazo logre bajar su vestido, había conseguido quitarme la camisa y ahora sentía su piel rosando la mía, era la locura total, pero necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba probarla por completo, así baje mis labios por su mejilla hacia su cuello. La gloria total, era suave, dulce, con un aroma que sabía llevaría grabado por siempre en mi memoria._

 _Mi bombón se estremecía, susurraba mi nombre y eso definitivamente me excito aún más, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo para que sintiera lo que su dulce voz provocaba en mí y por lo visto le sorprendió aun así seguí pegándome a ella, besaba su cuello, sus hombros, me separe lo suficiente para ver ese hermoso sostén de delicados bordados, la acaricie por encima de este y me sonrió._

-Imaginaba que eras hermosa, pero esto es el paraíso bombón… -murmuró bajando un poco aquella prenda- wow eres perfecta Serena… hermosa y delicada, dulce y sensual, Serena, mi Serena…

 _Yo definitivamente no me puedo resistir, me agache hasta tomar entre mis labios aquel hermoso seno que había quedado al descubierto, suave, sonrosado, y si, ya muy excitado, ¿acaso en el mundo podría haber mujer más perfecta que ella?, no, ni en un millón de años. Como pude logre quitarle el sostén, y me dedique a complacerla, a llenar mis sentidos de su tacto, de su sabor, de sus tímidos gemidos que eran la gloria para mí, jamás en mi vida había estado tan excitado como en ese instante._

-Deliciosa… -murmuró haciendo un camino de besos hacia su vientre- Serena, bombón, no resisto más, necesito hacerte mía o moriré de deseo…

-Seiya, mi amor, yo… quiero ser tuya, quiero entregarme a ti por completo… me amas tanto como yo a ti y este es el momento que había estado esperando por años…

Y pesar de todo

Y sin darnos cuenta

Estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez

-Nos casaremos cuanto antes, porque no pienso dormir una noche más sin tenerte a mi lado…

-Ni yo quiero estar un día más sin ti… sin… sentir esto que siento en este momento…

 _Tan solo le sonreí, y me dispuse a hacerle ver cuánto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, le quite el vestido por completo, me detuve un instante contemplando su bello cuerpo, cada curva en el lugar indicado, sus largas y torneadas piernas, no me quede con las ganas y las acaricie provocando que su piel se estremeciera, ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría merecer a alguien como ella?_

 _Me incorpore pese a sus protestas, era divertido verla así, ansiosa porque yo estaba igual, necesitaba tomarla, hacerla mía, quizá muy ansioso, porque la vi un tanto asustada tal vez cuando me vio desnudo, su mirada, su timidez me hicieron sonrojar, no era la primera vez que estaba así delante de una mujer, pero si era la primera vez que estaba frente a la mujer de mi vida. Tome delicadamente sus piernas, bese sus tobillos, sus pantorrillas, y sentí que estaba lista, lentamente comencé a bajar la única prenda que aun vestía, y simplemente la vista fue gloriosa, la tenía ahí, en su propia cama, rodeada de lunas y conejos, con la luz de la luna bañando su desnudez y me sentí el hombre más feliz del universo, yo Seiya Kou estaba por poseer a la mujer más hermosa del universo, a una bella princesa._

-¿Qué ocurre?, es que… ¿no te gusto? –preguntó bajando las manos para cubrirse-

-No, no lo hagas, déjame mirarte así por un instante más… eres hermosa Serena, aun me parece un sueño que correspondas a mis sentimientos y más aún que quieras entregarte a mi… -Dijo tomando sus manos entrelazando sus dedos al recostarse nuevamente sobre ella- te amo Serena y te juro por mi vida que te hare la mujer más feliz que haya existido jamás… te amo bombón…

-Te amo Seiya… -murmuró antes de ser besada nuevamente, oprimió sus manos dándole a entender que estaba lista-

 _La bese como si la vida se me fuera en eso, deseaba hacerla sentir bien, amada, cuidada. Solté una de sus manos para bajar acariciando su costado hasta tomar con delicadeza su muslo y hacer que flexionara un poco la pierna, la acaricie, grabe en su piel mi tacto, en sus labios mi sabor, en su cuerpo mi aroma, tal vez estaba siendo posesivo, pero es lo que ella me inspiraba, acaricie su rostro, su cabello y cuando sentí que estaba lista entre en ella suavemente, se quejó en medio de mis besos, pero no deje de tocarla, acariciarla, le susurre mil veces te amo mientras entraba más en ella, trato de decirme lo mismo, la calle con mis besos y deje que su cuerpo frágil y dulce se acostumbrara a mí._

Es que me gusta tu cara,

Me gusta tu pelo

Soñar con tu voz cuando dices que te quiero

Me gusta abrazarte,

Perderme en tu aroma

Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo

 _Lentamente me incorpore un poco para ver su rostro, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, le sonreí y me acerque a limpiar con mis labios sus lágrimas, bese su rostro, y comencé a moverme poco a poco buscando que el dolor pasara y cediera su lugar al placer, lo estaba consiguiendo, mi bombón estaba comenzando a disfrutar nuestra entrega, los quejidos cesaron y continuaron los gemidos tímidos, pequeños jadeos, muchos te amo, el tiempo no existía para nosotros, solo éramos nosotros dos, entregándonos por primera vez al gran amor que sentíamos. Mis movimientos fueron acelerándose, no supe cuánto tiempo paso, pero era maravilloso sentir su cuerpo, escuchar su agitada respiración, esos sensuales "te amo". Todo se conjugo en el momento exacto, logre que mi hermoso bombón tuviera su primer orgasmo, después de ella lo hice yo, era el paraíso._

 _Terminamos exhaustos, bese sus labios una vez más y me recosté a su lado abrazándola hacia mí, hubo un silencio agradable, solo se escuchaban nuestras agitadas respiraciones, sé que por ser la primera vez de mi bombón no debió ser del todo placentero, pero ya me encargare de que cada instante después de hoy lo sea._

-Seiya… -murmuró tímidamente-

-¿Si bombón? –sonrió besando su hermosa cabellera algo despeinada-

-Gracias… fuiste lindo y dulce conmigo…

-Solo hice lo que una bella princesa como tu merece, te prometo que después será aún mejor… y un beso será el comienzo de largas noches de amor y después dormirás en mis brazos y cuidare de ti mi amor, de tus sueños, de tu alma, … -Dijo coquetamente acariciando su espalda-

-Te amo Seiya… -murmuró cerrando los ojos-

-Pasa de media noche… -murmuró haciendo que se subiera un poco más sobre él- ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-No… -respondió recostándose prácticamente sobre su pecho- ¿Qué significa?

Sonrió tomando suavemente su rostro- Feliz cumpleaños mi hermoso bombón… -murmuró antes de volver a besarla, ese día estaba comenzando con el mejor de los regalos-

Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca

Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca

Cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma

Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma

X-X

Nota de Autora:

Pues bien, ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo?, como que se me antoja para más, pero aún no se, la idea se creó para solo un songfic y ahora ya son dos capítulos.

Me gustaría saber lo que opinan, si les gusto, si no les gusto, ¿Qué les pareció el lemon?, de plano cuando la inspiración llega en un solo rato lo termino :P pero lo estaba guardando para el día del cumpleaños de nuestra heroína, me atrase un poco, pero es que eso de andar todo el día ocupada no es bonito, aunque, que mejor regalo que tener a Seiya para ella sola en la comodidad de su habitación y haciendo cositas ¿no creen?.

En fin, dependiendo como vea, si les parece la idea de hacerlo más largo o lo termino aquí, ahora si muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego bye bye :D

 **Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


End file.
